Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
è un videogioco strategico a turni di tipo free-to-play sviluppato da Akatsuki Inc. e pubblicato da Bandai Namco Entertainment basato sul franchise di Dragon Ball. Il gioco è stato inizialmente rilasciato in Giappone per Android il 30 gennaio 2015, mentre per iOS il 19 febbraio 2015. In seguito, vede la sua distribuzione internazionale il 16 luglio 2015, su entrambe le piattaforme. Gameplay Home Image:Home Dokkan Battle.jpg|350px|alt=Schermata iniziale di Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle.|Premi un pulsante per muoverti nella pagina. (Solo versione Desktop) poly 29 6 7 22 17 85 24 97 36 107 52 114 193 115 201 105 557 104 570 95 579 74 582 61 582 28 577 14 567 6 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Scouter circle 59 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Home circle 191 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team Menu circle 321 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Summon circle 450 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Shop circle 581 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Baba's Shop circle 57 576 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#World Tournament circle 115 687 30 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Polunga circle 115 780 30 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Menu circle 584 576 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Mission circle 525 687 30 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#News circle 525 780 30 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Gift poly 204 773 207 775 212 778 219 781 225 783 231 785 239 787 248 788 258 789 268 790 279 791 292 791 334 791 367 790 378 789 389 788 397 788 405 786 412 785 417 783 421 781 427 779 431 777 435 774 439 771 443 767 446 763 449 758 451 753 453 746 454 741 454 721 453 714 450 707 447 701 443 696 438 692 434 689 430 685 423 682 417 679 411 677 404 674 397 672 390 671 383 670 377 669 370 668 362 667 351 666 320 666 287 666 381 667 272 668 264 668 257 670 249 671 241 673 233 675 226 677 220 680 214 682 208 686 204 689 200 693 197 696 194 700 191 705 189 710 187 717 185 725 185 740 186 745 188 751 190 757 192 761 195 764 197 767 200 770 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Event Scouter Fatta eccezione nel caso in cui si avvia un Event oppure una Quest, sullo schermo possiamo conoscere le informazioni a noi più utili grazie allo scouter di color verde. Qui potremo verificare il nostro username e il proprio rank, ovvero il livello a cui siamo arrivati. Inoltre, è possibile scoprire quanta resistenza ci è rimasta guardando la barra arancione (STA). Più sopra è invece situata la barra azzurra dell'esperienza (EXP). Una volta completata raggiungeremo un nuovo rank. In aggiunta la dicitura "Restore in" ci avvisa quanto tempo manca per incrementare di uno la nostra stamina, utile per poter compiere Event o Quest. Più alto è il nostro rank, più tempo ci impiegherà la barra EXP a completarsi e la barra STA ad esaurire. Sulla parte destra dello scouter, invece, si trova il numero di Zeni e di Dragon Stones posseduti. Event Prossimamente... Quest Prossimamente... World Tournament Questo torneo è un evento che viene reso disponibile raramente circa dallo staff di gioco. Consiste nello scalare una classifica locale e mondiale cercando di piazzarsi il più possibile in vetta alla classifica. Attualmente è l'unica modalità che permette i giocatori di sfidarsi tra di loro. Si potranno ricevere premi per molteplici: rango, vittorie del torneo, vittorie consecutive, posizione nelle classifiche. La difficoltà di questa modalità sta proprio nel piazzarsi in vetta alla classifica, soprattutto ai primi posti, in quanto ci sono molti giocatori che vorranno fare lo stesso per ricevere i migliori premi. Sarà necessaria una squadra che ci possa far guadagnare tanti punti, ma soprattutto su costanza e dedizione a questa modalità, che solitamente dura 4 giorni. Dopo qualche giorno dal termine del torneo, lo staff di gioco ricompenserà ogni giocatore con regali e ricompense che saranno stabilite dalla posizione in cui ci si sarà piazzati. Polunga Qui puoi collezionare le Sfere del Drago della Terra di Shenron e le Sfere del Drago di Namek di Polunga. Per raccogliere le sfere di Polunga per prima cosa si deve toccare una sfera del drago. Apparirà un suggerimento. Per ottenere una specifica sfera è necessario soddisfare la condizione nascosta nel suggerimento. Una volta radunate tutte le sette sfere del drago lascia che Polunga ti conceda tre desideri. Non sempre è possibile raccogliere le sfere di Polunga: con il passare dei giorni aumentano i suggerimenti. Una volta completate tutte le condizioni richieste non ci sarà più segnale dal Dragon Radar fino al giorno successivo. Durante il 3° anniversario di Dokkan Battle sono collezionabili ben 21 sfere di Polunga, quindi è possibile evocare il drago tre volte. I desideri disponibili sono i seguenti: # ''Voglio attivare il potenziale nascosto!: otterrai sfere potenziali per ciascun tipo, indispensabili per migliorare i personaggi in Hidden Potential #* 1300 Small (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR) #* 640 Medium (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR) #* 60 Large (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR) # Voglio potenziare i Super Attack!: riceverai 3 carte del Grande Re Kaioh per ogni tipo (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR), utili per incrementare il Super Attack dei personaggi posseduti del rispettivo tipo # Voglio dei tesori!: 777 Incredible Gems utili nella sezione Treasure del Baba's Shop # Voglio essere ricco sfondato!: otterrai delle statue da vendere nella sezione Sell #* 7 statue di Mr. Satan in diamante (5 milioni di Zeni ciascuna) #* 10 statue di Mr. Satan in platino (1,5 milioni di Zeni ognuna) # Voglio risvegliare gli alleati!: riceverai un sacco di medaglie del risveglio da usare nella sezione Awaken #* 7 di Kaiohshin dell'Est e di Kaiohshin il Sommo #* 30 di: Kibith, Re Kaioh dell'Est, Re Kaioh dell'Ovest, Re Kaioh del Nord, Re Kaioh del Sud #* 100 di: Karin, Capo Anziano di Namecc, Dio della Terra, Babidi, Bibidi #* 300 di: Nonno Gohan, Mutaito, Eremita della Gru, Mr. Popo, Maestro Muten #* 500 di: Bubbles, Gregory, Dr. Gelo # Voglio oggetti di allenamento!: otterrai una grande somma di elementi (oggetti e posizioni) per ogni tipo, necessari per facilitare l'allenamento di nuovi personaggi nell'area Training #* 50 Gusci di tartaruga di platino (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR) #* 100 Spada Z (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR) #* 30 Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo #* 50 Pianeta dei Kaiohshin # Voglio articoli di supporto!: riceverai numerosi elementi (non personaggi, hanno solo una funzione di supporto) che ti possono salvare durante gli stage più difficili (Sia Event che Quest) #* 100 Uscere Fantasma #* 100 Maron #* 100 Bulma del Futuro #* 100 Androide 8 #* 100 Principessa Serpente #* 100 Whis #* 100 Scouter, vecchio modello (rosso) Come si può notare le opzioni sono in ordine decrescente di valore, tuttavia è opportuno scegliere i tre desideri ritenuti più necessari. Infine, è importante ricordare che i desideri già richiesti rimarranno disponibili da esaudire anche le successive volte, senza alcuna restrizione! Shenron Prossimamente... Menu Prossimamente... Mission Image:Mission Dokkan Battle.jpg|350px|thumb|alt=Mission di Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle.|Premi un pulsante per muoverti nella pagina. (Solo versione Desktop) poly 29 6 7 22 17 85 24 97 36 107 52 114 193 115 201 105 557 104 570 95 579 74 582 61 582 28 577 14 567 6 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Scouter circle 59 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Home circle 191 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team Menu circle 321 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Summon circle 450 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Shop circle 581 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Baba's Shop poly 27 973 160 973 169 930 160 919 26 919 16 960 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Home Completando le missioni si possono ricevere tonnellate di premi! Per conoscere i premi che si ottengono per una specifica missione basta toccare il pulsante dei dettagli e appariranno tutte le informazioni relative. Al completamento di una missione verrà visualizzata una notifica nella parte inferiore dello schermo. La barra di avanzamento nella lista delle missioni è utile per identificare i progressi riguardanti ciascuna missione. Se però una missione richiede di raccogliere 10000 Zeni durante una missione, la barra di avanzamento della missione mostrerà i progressi che hai ottenuto nel miglior tentativo registrato fino a quel momento. Nel caso in cui appaia un punto esclamativo "!" sull'icona Mission nella Home sono giunti dei nuovi premi. Dopo aver raggiunto un rango più alto saranno disponibili delle missioni più difficili. Ci sono cinque tipi di missioni: * Korin Mission * Kami Mission * King Kai Mission * Special Mission * Supreme Kai's Trial Per avvisare la quantità di premi non reclamati sarà presente un numero nell'angolo in alto a destra di ogni missione. Le missioni speciali sono in scadenza o sono correlate a degli eventi ben precisi. In aggiunta è anche doveroso richiedere i premi entro il periodo valido. Non tutti i tipi di missioni sono disponibili fin da subito. Infatti, in alcune situazioni le missioni sarebbero considerate completate, tuttavia ciascun giocatore deve soddisfare dei requisiti. È il caso delle missioni relative al rango e di login cumulativi. Un discorso a parte è da fare per le missioni del Supreme Kai's Trial. Con esse si possono affrontare prove ad alta difficoltà in ogni fase. Completando queste prove si otterranno dei premi speciali come ricompensa. È doveroso però prima controllare le informazioni delle prove e dei premi di ogni fase per scegliere quali effettuare. Cliccando sul pulsante "Go to stage" si passerà allo stage corrispondente. Le difficoltà in cui puoi affrontare "Supreme Kai's Trial" saranno contrassegnate da una pergamena. Le prove completate saranno contrassegnate con un timbro "Success". Banalmente, i premi saranno ottenuti dopo aver completato la prova. Potrai scambiare i premi acquisiti dalle prove per gli articoli disponibili nel Baba's Shop. News Grazie alle notizie lo staff dell'app ci aggiorna costantemente su molteplici aspetti del gioco. Infatti, questa schermata delle news appare ogni volta che si avvia il gioco. Qui si potranno visualizzare le modifiche apportate all'app con l'ultima versione. Prettamente questa sezione notifica gli utenti dell'arrivo di nuovi stages, Event o Summon (o del loro ritorno). In alternativa, compariranno delle notifiche in merito a importanti celebrazioni o anniversari. Raramente ci vengono anche proposte delle offerte limitate (sconti, nuovi pacchetti). È possibile anche essere informati sulla risoluzione di alcuni problemi riscontrati precedentemente. Gift Quotidianamente si ricevono numerosi regali per differenti motivi: giorni con login consecutivi, giorni con login cumulativi, anniversari, celebrazioni, numero di download del gioco, primo posto dell'app nei diversi store. Se completeremo degli stages con dei premi in palio li troveremo proprio qui. È possibile accettare un regalo singolo oppure riceverli tutti premendo "Accept All". Tuttavia si possono richiedere fino a 30 regali in una sola volta, quindi è possibile dover compiere l'operazione più volte. Il giocatore potrebbe avere la necessità di lasciare certi personaggi ottenuti (non ritenuti utili nell'immediato) in quest'area per non occupare ulteriore spazio nell'inventario. Tuttavia, è fondamentale far attenzione poiché i regali scadranno dopo 90 giorni dalla loro ricezione. Qualora l'inventario delle carte dei personaggi abbia raggiunto il massimo di slot consentite, le carte conseguite rimarranno in quest'area apposita dei regali. Finché il giocatore non libera dello spazio nell'inventario o incrementa il numero massimo di slot sacrificando una Dragon Stone non si potrà usufruire dei premi ricevuti. Team Menu Image:Team Menu Dokkan Battle.jpg|350px|alt=Team Menu di Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle.|Premi un pulsante per muoverti nella pagina. (Solo versione Desktop) poly 29 6 7 22 17 85 24 97 36 107 52 114 193 115 201 105 557 104 570 95 579 74 582 61 582 28 577 14 567 6 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Scouter circle 59 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Home circle 191 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team Menu circle 321 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Summon circle 450 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Shop circle 581 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Baba's Shop circle 62 273 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team poly 61 226 291 226 311 242 311 299 291 319 61 319 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team circle 62 387 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Training poly 61 340 291 340 311 357 311 413 291 434 61 434 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Training circle 62 504 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Items poly 61 455 291 455 311 471 311 528 291 547 61 547 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Items circle 62 619 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Dokkan Awaken poly 61 570 291 570 311 587 311 642 291 662 61 662 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Dokkan Awaken circle 62 737 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Reverse poly 61 690 291 690 311 707 311 762 291 783 61 783 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Reverse circle 375 273 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Sell poly 374 226 602 226 622 242 622 299 602 319 374 319 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Sell circle 375 387 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Awaken poly 374 340 602 340 622 357 622 413 602 434 374 434 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Awaken circle 375 504 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Character List poly 374 455 602 455 622 471 622 528 602 547 374 547 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Character List circle 375 619 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Hidden Potential poly 374 570 602 570 622 587 622 642 602 662 374 662 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Hidden Potential Team Image:Team Dokkan Battle.jpg|350px|thumb|alt=Mission di Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle.|Premi un pulsante per muoverti nella pagina. (Solo versione Desktop) poly 29 6 7 22 17 85 24 97 36 107 52 114 193 115 201 105 557 104 570 95 579 74 582 61 582 28 577 14 567 6 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Scouter circle 59 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Home circle 191 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team Menu circle 321 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Summon circle 450 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Shop circle 581 1077 50 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Baba's Shop poly 27 973 160 973 169 930 160 919 26 919 16 960 Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle#Team Menu Qui troveremo numerose liste di possibili team da utilizzare durante gli stage, ossia Event o Quest. Ogni team è composto da 6 carte, o meglio personaggi e possiede un leader. Ogni carta possiede delle abilità passive e da leader. Pertanto se un personaggio viene utilizzato come leader, le sue abilità da leader miglioreranno le statistiche (HP, ATK, DEF, Ki o altro) a tutto il team. Inoltre, per affrontare qualsiasi stage c'è necessità di scegliere un amico (friend). È doveroso sceglierlo con estrema attenzione perché anche quest'ultimo influenzerà le statistiche di tutta la squadra. Esiste oltretutto una restrizione da non sottovalutare, ovvero il costo di ogni singola carta. La somma dei costi delle 6 carte sarà il Team Cost. Dipendentemente dal Rank e dai desideri richiesti a Shenron si può aumentare il costo massimo del team. Se il Team Cost supera il massimo accettato non si potrà avviare la battaglia. Training Quando si ha la necessità di aumentare l'EXP e quindi il livello di un personaggio si esegue un allenamento. Le istruzioni per il "Training" sono le seguenti: * Decidere il personaggio da allenare * Selezionare una posizione per l'allenamento * Scegliere i compagni di allenamento e/o gli elementi di allenamento Quando si effettua il Training con dei compagni di allenamento, la quantità richiesta di Zeni varierà in base al livello di allenamento. Mentre quando l'allenamento viene svolto con degli elementi di Training, la quantità richiesta di Zeni varierà a seconda del tipo di oggetto di addestramento, indipendentemente dal livello del personaggio da allenare. Toccando il pulsante Auto a destra degli slot per le carte spese, i personaggi (fino ad un massimo di cinque) di rarità R o N saranno selezionati automaticamente. Toccando il pulsante Auto a destra degli slot per gli elementi di allenamento, gli elementi di allenamento verranno selezionati automaticamente in base alla quantità di EXP (esperienza) richiesta per far raggiungere al personaggio il livello massimo. Fino a cinquanta oggetti di addestramento dello stesso tipo saranno impostati automaticamente (dieci per ogni tipo e cinque tipi al massimo). Se non vi sono abbastanza elementi di allenamento per il proprio personaggio in modo tale da arrivare al livello massimo, gli oggetti verranno impostati automaticamente per ottenere il più alto livello possibile per il personaggio. Vengono presi in considerazione anche gli effetti sulla posizione dell'allenamento. Aumentando il livello di Super Attack di un personaggio aumenterà la potenza del Super Attack! Per potenziare il livello di Super Attack, si deve scegliere il compagno di allenamento esattamente uguale al personaggio da allenare. In alternativa si può optare per una carta che abbia lo stesso nome del personaggio da allenare ma un differente secondo nome. In questo caso, però, la possibilità di far salire di livello il Super Attack non è pari al 100%. Effettuando lo Z-Awaken di un personaggio (con lo stesso nome) che si voglia utilizzare come partner di addestramento si aumenteranno le possibilità di far salire di livello il Super Attack del personaggio allenato. Le chances di incrementare il livello di Super Attack sono visualizzate in percentuale quando si seleziona il compagno di allenamento. Queste possibilità vengono contate separatamente per ogni carta di allenamento selezionata, indipendentemente dal loro livello di Super Attack. Ovviamente quando si usa un compagno di training uguale al personaggio addestrato (incluso il secondo nome), i loro livelli di Super Attack verranno sommati. È possibile anche premere il pulsante "Switch" per scoprire l'EXP necessaria per arrivare fino al prossimo livello oppure quella utile per raggiungere il massimo livello della carta. L'utilizzo di partner di allenamento e/o di elementi di addestramento dello stesso tipo del personaggio da allenare garantirà un extra EXP del 50%. C'è anche l'opportunità di un ulteriore bonus di EXP a seconda che il risultato massimo dell'allenamento sia Big Success, Great Success o Super Success. Si prega di notare che i partner di allenamento, gli oggetti di allenamento e le posizioni di allenamento (ad eccezione delle Lande di Gizard) utilizzati in allenamento sono limitati. Pertanto è meglio usare con prudenza la funzione di Training! Items Qui è possibile controllare tutto ciò che si possiede, ad eccezione delle carte dei personaggi, consultabili nella Character List. Gli elementi sono suddivisi in varie categorie: * Oggetti di allenamento: articoli utili agli allenamenti dei personaggi * Medaglie di risveglio: medaglie necessarie per eseguire dei risvegli alle carte * Elementi di supporto: oggetti che possono aiutarci in battaglia * Tesoro: diversi elementi scambiabili nel Baba's Shop ** Incredible Gems: ottenibili dalle Quest e spendibili per qualsiasi tipo di elemento ** Frutti di metallo: si ricevono con l'evento "Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga" ** Distintivo di Mr. Satan: ottenibile con l'evento "Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga" ** Soldo del 2° Anniversario: collezionabile durante la celebrazione del 2° anniversario ** Ravanelli: conseguibili con l'evento "Goku and Friends Are Back!!" ** Kachi Katchin: collezionabile dall'evento "Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga" ** Budino: ricevibile attraverso l'evento "Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior" ** Soldo del 3° Anniversario: collezionabile durante la celebrazione del 3° anniversario ** Vari tipi di God Dragon Stone: avviabili per un tempo limitato ** Supreme Kai Stone: ottenibile con le Mission di Supreme Kai's Trial * Sfere potenziali: attivano il potenziale nascosto di carte UR o LR in Hidden Potential. Esse si distinguono sia per la dimensione (Small, Medium o Large) che per il tipo (AGL, TEQ, INT, PHY, STR). È possibile trovare inoltre le sfere potenziali ottenute dai seguenti eventi speciali: ** Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy ** Looking For Mr. Right! ** Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! * Altro: ticket di varie celebrazioni, sono presenti anche gli elementi non più validi Dokkan Awaken Prossimamente... Reverse La funzione "Reverse" può temporaneamente riportare i personaggi UR (o LR) nello stato precedente al Dokkan Awakened. Questa funzione è utile quando si vogliono sbloccare dei percorsi potenziali nell'Hidden Potential, far salire di livello il Super Attack del personaggio o, più raramente, far dimenticare le abilità potenziali apprese a personaggi Dokkan Awakened. Così facendo non si avrà bisogno di effettuare il Dokkan Awakened ad un ulteriore personaggio. Le statistiche del personaggio e il livello di Super Attack verranno temporaneamente abbassate dopo il Reverse, ma verranno ripristinate dopo aver avviato il "Reverse Dokkan Awakening". Quando si esegue un Reverse è necessaria una speciale medaglia del risveglio chiamata "Incredible Hourglass" (Incredibile Clessidra). La medaglia del risveglio "incredibile clessidra" può essere ottenuta presso il Baba's Shop. I personaggi invertiti possono anche essere riportati allo stato Dokkan Awakened tramite "Reverse Dokkan Awakening". Diversamente dai soliti Awakenings, "Reverse Dokkan Awakening" non richiede alcuna Awakening Medals e nemmeno degli Zeni. Dopo il Reverse Dokkan Awakening, i personaggi Reversed torneranno al loro stato di Dokkan Awakened, e il potenziale sviluppo e i livelli di Super Attack aumentati durante il periodo Reversed saranno tutti riportati. Sell Se gli slot dei personaggi sono tutti occupati non possiamo avviare nuove Quest o Event. Pertanto abbiamo due possibilità. Una è quella di spendere una Dragon Stone per aumentare di 5 gli slot dei personaggi posseduti. La seconda opzione, più frequente è la vendita di alcune carte ritenute poco utili alla propria causa. Prevalentemente si tende a vendere le statue di Mr. Satan ottenute da qualche stage, dalle Friend Summon o in qualsiasi altro modo. Così facendo, non solo si libera parte dello spazio necessario per delle future carte, ma si riceve anche una buona somma di Zeni. Questo denaro poi si spenderà sia per i risvegli che per gli allenamenti o semplicemente nel Baba's Shop. A seconda della carta si riceve un differente compenso. Nel caso delle statue raffiguranti Mr. Satan in base al materiale si ottengono i soldi elencati: * Bronzo ®: 250 mila Zeni * Argento (SR): 500 mila Zeni * Oro (SSR): 1 milione di Zeni * Platino (SSR): 1,5 milioni di Zeni * Diamante (UR): 5 milioni di Zeni Awaken Il termine "Awaken" sta ad indicare l'azione di risvegliare, quindi potenziare una carta. Ci sono tre modi per risvegliare il potenziale nei personaggi posseduti. In ogni caso occorrono abbastanza Zeni e le necessarie Awakening Medals. Un personaggio non ottiene alcuna EXP dal risveglio, ma puoi eseguire un Awakening indipendentemente dal livello del personaggio. Una volta raccolte le medaglie richieste è possibile procedere subito al risveglio! Quando un personaggio è al massimo livello, si ha la facoltà di eseguire un "Z-Awakening" su di esso una volta che sono state raccolte tutte le medaglie richieste. Lo Z-Awakening dà una spinta più sostanziale al potere di un personaggio rispetto al semplice risveglio. È possibile eseguire un "Dokkan Awakening" su alcuni personaggi che sono Z-Awakened e al massimo livello. Dopo essere stato risvegliato attraverso il Dokkan Awakening, il livello del personaggio sarà ripristinato ad uno. Tuttavia questo sarà trasformato in un nuovo e più potente personaggio! Il personaggio che ha subito il Dokkan Awakening può essere ulteriormente rafforzato attraverso lo stesso Z-Awakening. Il livello Super Attack del personaggio potrebbe aumentare. È opportuno ricordare che una volta che un determinato personaggio è Dokkan Awakaned, si può invertire il Dokkan Awakening solo nel caso in cui sia UR (o LR) e si disponga della medaglia raffigurante una clessidra. Character List Prossimamente... Hidden Potential L'attivazione dell'Hidden Potential (potenziale nascosto) è una funzione che consente di rafforzare ulteriormente i personaggi accedendo alla potenza che esiste oltre il loro livello massimo. Questa funzionalità non è correlata al "potenziale nascosto" a cui si fa riferimento nelle abilità collegate, nei nomi dei personaggi e così via. Inoltre, è da sottolineare che solo i personaggi con una rarità di UR o LR possono subire un ulteriore sviluppo con l'attivazione del potenziale nascosto. Per utilizzare questa funzione, è necessario soddisfare i seguenti requisiti: # Appartenere ad un rango (Player Rank) almeno pari a 50. # Completare lo Stage 2 "Super Saiyan Goku" dell'evento "An Epic Showdown" (difficoltà Z-HARD). Per attivare il potenziale nascosto di un personaggio sono richiesti degli oggetti chiamati Potential Orbs (sfere potenziali). Le sfere devono essere dello stesso tipo di quello del personaggio da potenziare. Ci sono tre dimensioni di sfere: small (S), medium (M) e large (L). Man mano che si avanza nell'attivare il potenziale nascosto di un personaggio, la dimensione delle sfere potenziali richieste cambierà. È possibile ottenere le sfere potenziali in vari modi, compresi i premi di guadagno nell'evento settimanale "Activate Your Hidden Potential". Si può anche osservare di quanto sono state potenziate le statistiche (HP, ATK e DEF) di un certo personaggio grazie alla funzione di attivazione del potenziale nascosto. Le statistiche che verranno potenziate, i tipi e il numero di sfere potenziali richieste varieranno a seconda del nodo che si sta attivando. Attivando il potenziale nascosto di un personaggio possono essere apprese anche delle abilità potenziali nascoste. Le loro possibilità di essere attivate, così come la forza del loro effetto, crescono man mano che aumenta il livello dell'abilità. Ci sono sette tipi di abilità potenziali nascoste in totale. # Combo Attack: garantisce una rara possibilità di eseguire un attacco extra. Più alto è il livello di Combo Attack, maggiore è la possibilità di scatenare un attacco extra. # Critical: garantisce una rara possibilità di eseguire un colpo critico. Questo attacco aumenta il danno, ignora la difesa (DEF) del nemico ed è efficace contro tutti i tipi. Più alto è il livello di Critical, maggiore è la possibilità di eseguire un colpo critico. # Evasion: garantisce una rara possibilità di sfuggire all'attacco di un nemico (incluso il Super Attack). Tuttavia, l'evasione non ha effetto contro certe abilità, comprese le abilità passive. Più alto è il livello di Evasion, maggiore è la possibilità di evadere con successo. # Type ATK Boost: aumenta leggermente l'attacco (ATK) quando AGL attacca STR, STR attacca PHY, PHY attacca INT, INT attacca TEQ, o TEQ attacca AGL, e funziona sia per i tipi Super che Extreme. L'effetto incrementa insieme al livello di Type ATK Boost. # Type DEF Boost: riduce lievemente il danno quando AGL viene attaccato da STR, STR viene attaccato da PHY, PHY viene attaccato da INT, INT viene attaccato da TEQ, e TEQ viene attaccato da AGL, e funziona sia per i tipi Super che Extreme. L'effetto aumenta insieme al livello di Type DEF Boost. # Super Attack Boost: aumenta leggermente la potenza di un Super Attack. Eventuali effetti aggiuntivi del Super Attack non cambieranno. L'effetto cresce insieme al livello di Super Attack Boost. # Recovery Boost: incrementa lievemente la quantità di salute (HP) recuperata quando si ottiene una sfera Ki che corrisponde al tipo del personaggio. L'effetto aumenta insieme al livello di Recovery Boost. Alcuni nodi ti danno la possibilità di attivare una delle numerose abilità potenziali nascoste opzionali. Gli elementi necessari per attivare ciascuna abilità sono gli stessi, ma il numero di livelli può essere diverso. Una volta appresa un'abilità opzionale, puoi ripristinarla toccando nuovamente il suo nodo. Qualsiasi nodo di abilità che si ripristina tornerà al suo stato originale. Ma si devono usare delle Dragon Stone o un personaggio identico per ripristinare l'abilità. Riapprendere un'abilità che è stata dimenticata richiede anche delle sfere potenziali, proprio come quando è stata imparata per la prima volta. I nodi con le abilità opzionali sono contrassegnati da una stella. Per ulteriori informazioni sulle abilità potenziali nascoste, tocca le icone delle abilità nella parte superiore dello schermo. Esistono quattro categorie in base alle quali è possibile rafforzare un personaggio, con ogni categoria che si dirama in una direzione diversa sul tabellone. # Balance: sviluppo equilibrato di attacco e difesa e altre statistiche, con delle abilità potenziali nascoste opzionali alla fine del percorso aggiuntivo. Si estende in alto a sinistra. # Offense: sviluppa l'attacco di un personaggio. Si estende in alto a destra. # HP & Defense: sviluppa la salute e la difesa di un personaggio. Si estende in basso a sinistra. # High Growth: sviluppo potenziato di attacco e difesa, con la possibilità di attivare delle abilità potenziali nascoste opzionali alla fine del percorso aggiuntivo. Tuttavia, i nodi su questo percorso si possono attivare solo se il Super Attack supera un certo livello. Si estende in basso a destra. Infine, rafforzare un personaggio attivando il potenziale nascosto è diverso per ogni personaggio, quindi le informazioni di cui sopra potrebbero non essere sempre applicabili. Potresti imbatterti in blocchi stradali mentre attivi il potenziale nascosto di un personaggio. Per superare questi ostacoli e passare ad ulteriori nodi, è necessario utilizzare un personaggio identico a quello il cui potenziale nascosto si sta attivando. Quando si sblocca un percorso aggiuntivo, il blocco cambierà in un nodo regolare che incrementa le statistiche, il quale può essere attivato con le solite sfere potenziali. Un percorso aggiuntivo può essere sbloccato anche se i nodi che portano ad esso non sono ancora attivi. Non importa se il personaggio identico che usi per sbloccare un percorso ha ottenuto lo Z-Awakened o meno, però i personaggi Dokkan Awakened saranno trattati come diversi. Per far portare temporaneamente una carta UR o LR allo stato precedente del Dokkan-Awakened si ricorre alla funzione Reverse. I quattro cerchi con il lucchetto (o senza) in alto a destra dello schermo indicano lo stato bloccato oppure sbloccato dei percorsi aggiuntivi. Toccando una di queste icone si passerà direttamente al punto in cui è possibile sbloccare un percorso aggiuntivo. C'è da precisare che quando i personaggi si trasformano in stati speciali, come Giant Ape (grandi scimmioni) e Rage (infuriati), gli effetti dell'attivazione del potenziale nascosto non verranno applicati. Summon La Summon può essere singola oppure multipla e consiste nell'aprire un pacchetto nel quale sono presenti rispettivamente una o dieci carte, ovvero i personaggi con cui si potrà andare a giocare. Esse possono variare per rarità: *N: Normale - Livello massimo: 20 *R: Rara - Livello massimo: 40 *SR: Super Rara - Livello massimo: 60 *SSR: Super Super Rara - Livello massimo: 80 *UR: Ultra Rara - Livello massimo: 100 o 120 *LR: Leggendaria - Livello massimo: 150 Un'elevata importanza la possiede il Dokkan Festival, un evento basato sulle evocazioni lanciato al massimo due volte al mese. Il Dokkan Festival è un banner che raccoglie personaggi molto forti con a capo un personaggio rilevante o appena introdotto nel gioco. In questo evento, con un po' di fortuna è possibile appunto evocare personaggi molto gettonati. Il Dual-Dokkan Festival è simile a un normale Dokkan Festival, con la differenza che però vengono aggiunti due banner che contengono almeno due nuovi personaggi appena introdotti nel gioco. La frequenza dei Dual-Dokkan Festival è molto più ristretta, e se ne contano 2-3 all'anno. Oltre ai due Dokkan Festival lo staff aggiunge molti altri banner che rimangono al secondo posto dei primi due citati sopra, ma che comunque contengono personaggi molto desiderati. Esistono poi delle Summon speciali in cui non si useranno le Dragon Stones, bensì dei tickets (durante i Dokkan Festival o il World Tournament). Inoltre è presente la Friend Summon in cui potremo trovare Mr. Satan (e le sue statue), gli androidi 17 e 18 (possibili LR con le apposite Awakening Medals) e molti altri personaggi. Questa Summon necessita dei Friend Points (200 punti se Single-Summon, 2000 punti se Multi-Summon). È facile avviare questa Summon dato che ogni volta che si completa uno stage si ricevono 100 Friend Points automaticamente. Per celebrare degli importanti traguardi o anniversari lo staff decide solitamente di creare delle significative Summon. Shop Questo è il negozio del gioco, in cui si possono ottenere ulteriori Dragon Stones a seconda di quanto si vuole spendere. Spesso gli sviluppatori offrono agli acquirenti di Dragon Stones degli sconti o qualche omaggio come una Premium Dragon Stone. I giocatori che vogliono rimanere free-to-play e quindi giocare in modo gratuito avranno necessità di visitare questa sezione esclusivamente per richiedere di aumentare gli slot per i propri personaggi posseduti oppure di ripristinare la barra della resistenza. Baba's Shop Si possono usare Trade Points, Zeni o altri elementi per fare acquisti sul negozio di Baba. Il negozio è suddiviso in tre sezioni diverse: Trade Pts., Zeni e Treasure. Nella sezione Trade Points, è possibile acquistare diversi articoli che si aggiornano nel tempo (circa ogni venti minuti) spendendo dei punti raffiguranti la chiaroveggente Baba, chiamati appunto Trade Points. Gli articoli in vendita sono selezionati casualmente. Nel caso gli articoli proposti non siano di gradimento si può utilizzare una Dragon Stone per aggiornare immediatamente l'inventario. Inizialmente solo un articolo è disponibile per il commercio. Sono richiesti dei Trade Points anche per sbloccare più slot oggetti in questa area del negozio. Più slot di oggetti saranno sbloccati, più aumenteranno le possibilità di trovare gli oggetti desiderati! C'è anche una rara possibilità di trovare oggetti preziosi o degli sconti. Se si possiede qualche personaggio o oggetto (di allenamento, di supporto o medaglie del risveglio) ritenuti inutili, questi possono essere scambiati per dei Trade Points. La quantità di Trade Pts. che si ricevono dagli scambi varia a seconda dei personaggi o degli oggetti offerti. Inoltre, è opportuno pensarci bene prima di vendere i personaggi o gli oggetti: non possono essere recuperati una volta scambiati. Per di più, Baba non accetta tutti gli articoli. Ne sono un esempio le statue di Mr. Satan. Come precedentemente detto, ci sono anche degli articoli che possono essere acquistati con gli Zeni presso il Baba's Shop. Dopo aver acquistato un determinato articolo con gli Zeni, questo verrà riproposto dopo un certo periodo di tempo (ogni giorno circa). Gli articoli disponibili che si possono acquistare con gli Zeni vengono aggiornati raramente. Solitamente si possono acquistare i seguenti oggetti: * Tempio di Dio - posizione di allenamento * Uscere Fantasma - medaglia del risveglio * Bubbles (x5) - medaglie del risveglio * Dr. Gelo (x5) - medaglie del risveglio * Cintura da campione di Mr. Satan (3 sciolte) - medaglie del risveglio * Senzu (x3) - elemento di supporto * Gregory (x5) - medaglie del risveglio Baba's Shop è un luogo in cui è possibile scambiare articoli che si ritengono non necessari in cambio di Trade Points. Allo stesso tempo questi punti si possono spendere per degli oggetti a noi utili. Pertanto, se si possiedono più oggetti (Awakening Medals, carte o altro) del necessario è consigliato scambiarle per dei Trade Points nel negozio di Baba. Curiosità *A soli tre mesi dall'uscita, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle ha superato i 15 milioni di download in Giappone. *Verso novembre 2016, il gioco ha superato i 100 milioni di download in tutto il mondo. *Verso aprile 2017, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle ha infranto il record di 150 milioni di download, mentre a fine luglio dello stesso anno ha superato i 200 milioni. Per celebrare i due obiettivi Bandai Namco Entertainment ha lanciato dei Summon commemorativi e campagne bonus. Riferimenti en:Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Categoria:Videogiochi